Glass bottles formed in an I.S. machine are deposited on a deadplate where they will be cooled for s short period of time and then pushed through an angle of about 90° onto a moving conveyor. Numerous designs are in the public domain: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,758 and 6,702,097, CZ Patents Nos. 288,848 and 295,688, and U.S. Publications 2005/0199011 and 0193773. As the speed of these machines increases, the difficulty involved in controlling the bottles as they are displaced increases.